My Glorious Moon
by hikariyuki26
Summary: If Jacob was her sun, and Edward and Jacob were practically opposites, didn't it make sense to say that Edward was her moon? One-shot. 3rd person POV. A little BxE fluff. Set a little after the 1st chapter of Breaking Dawn. Please read and review


**My Glorious Moon**

* * *

Hey guys! Mary here. Not looking for sympathy here, but its only my 2nd fic, so I would appreciate if you guys took it easy on me. Sooo yeahh, that equals no flames people :). I do appreciate constructive criticism though, so feel free to leave one.

Summary: Two days before the wedding, Bella has time alone to think.

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Disclaimer: Not mine :). No matter how much I wish it was. I could never come up with anothing as amazing as the Twilight series. Or Edward Cullen.

* * *

"O swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,

That monthly changes in her circled orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

Romeo and Juliet, Scene 2, Act 2

Despite her appreciation for the brief period of quiet she had alone amidst all the chaos of the wedding preparations, Bella couldn't quite put herself at peace. The answer was quite obvious to her of course. While the solitary moment provided her with a peaceful reprieve from all of Alice's exuberant antics, it did so at the cost of Edward's absence. With the wedding only two days away, Edward was taking all the necessary precautions for the ceremony, and the events that followed. In preparation for facing the large crowd of wedding guests and fulfilling his part of the deal afterward, Edward had gone hunting for big game along with everyone except Alice. Which left Bella alone and brooding.

Bella was thankful for all the last minute decisions that needed to be taken care of. Living up to her title as official wedding planner, Alice was fully occupied at the moment trying to assure the smoothness of the wedding. At first she had asked for Bella's help in chosing a few minor aspects, such as whether the bows on the floral bouquets in the Church should be a dandelion gold color or a slightly lighter, golden honey color, and what songs the DJ should play while the multi-course meal was being served. However, due to Bella's indecision and obvious disinterest, Alice had given up with a disgruntled sigh and told Bella to "just play nicely and avoid getting hurt" until Edward returned that night.

And so Bella was left with a good two to three hours of boredom and uncomfortable silence. Rather than going home to face a crankier-than-ever Charlie, she had decided to stay at the Cullen's and await Edward's return. In order to distract herself and keep away the gnawing feelings of loneliness and abandonment that always managed to creep into her mind at these times, she was currently lying on the golden sheets of Edward's enormous wrought-iron bed, simply thinking things over and avoiding the topic of the rapidly approaching wedding.

Something about the moment reminded her vaguely of the one time Edward had bribed Alice into holding Bella captive while he went hunting. Her mouth turned downward in distaste at the memory. She was again awaiting Edward's return, only now the Cullen home was the location of her choice and Bella harbored no aggravated feelings toward her vampire fiance. However, some small part of her still wished that her sun, her reckless werewolf of a best friend, was still there to "rescue" her. At that thought, Bella sighed and wiped away the moisture that had begun to pool at the corners of her eyes.

It wasn't fair of her to think like that, she mentally scolded herself. In fact, it was her clinging onto Jacob that had led to him finally crumble under the pain and take off just a short while after his recovery from the newborn fight. It wasn't right for her to wish for him now, when she was the monster who had torn Jacob's heart apart so steadily and completely. Still, even her guilt and sadness at her friend's departure couldn't repress the longing she felt to see him, especially now, mere days before she made the irreversible decision that he believed would separate them forever.

She couldn't help missing her sun and longing to see his easygoing smile on his boyish face once again. Feel the effortless friendship they shared before everything changed. Before his face hardened into a mask of sarcasm, agony, and strained conversation. She stopped her train of thought right there, knowing that reliving things would only hurt her more deeply.

She instead occupied herself with pondering something else: how Jacob really did seem like her own personal sun. He was warm, even before the transformation had given him a higher than human temperature. His sunny disposition, easygoing attitude, and warm acceptance of her, despite her heart being shattered, managed to fill the hole in her being that Edward had left. His happiness had radiated onto her, warming her being and giving her hope again. And now he was gone.

Her magnet experiment came to mind again. She knew that fate had not pitted her two loves against each other, but it was she herself. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if the differences between Edward and Jacob had fueled their rivalry. They were so vastly different, to the point of almost being opposites. Aside from being natural enemies, they had many other contrasting characteristics, both physical and personality-wise. Jacob was soft and warm, warmer than an average human, and prolonged physical contact with his skin could make you burn. Meanwhile, Edward was rocky, like marble, and bitter cold. Jacob was a risktaker, a daredevil, who pursued things even when the danger to his safety was blatantly obvious. He was reckless, and took great joy in being spontaneous. However, Edward was always prone to overreacting over her safety, trying to protect her from every little thing that threatened to harm her, including herself (though she did need the protection). Edward always overanalyzed things, never making a single move without calculating and considering the outcome. They were different in many senses of the word.

As Bella pondered all this, her logic kicked in. If Jacob was her sun, and Edward and Jacob were practically opposites, didn't it make sense to say that Edward was her moon? Though her train of thought took her in that direction, she didn't want to label her dazzling, perfect, amazing soon-to-be vampire husband with such a dull title. The moon was hard and cold, not emitting any wamth. Though this could vaguely describe Edward's body, it could never describe him as a person. And the moon was said by Shakespeare in Romeo and Juliet to be "invariable and inconstant." Though Bella admitted that when she had first met Edward, his swiftly changing moods and motives had slightly jarred her, she had learned to look beyond his changing phases and really see him as who he was. Beautiful, perfect, kind, and the most loving and selfless person on the planet.

Still, the moon was a beautiful thing. It provided comfort and light to Bella on those long nights. It was a force of nature that kept gravity in balance and gave the waves their motion. And it was often the last thing she saw, other than Edward, before she drifted off to sleep. So maybe it would be okay to call him that, Bella thought. Her glorious moon.

As she concluded her thoughts, the door slowly opened and there he was, her personal moon in the flesh. Somewhere, in between her brooding and thought processes, the time had passed, and now her love was back. She immediately got up and ran to the door, capturing him in her embrace, just before her longing lips met his. They kissed for one passionate moment before he gently broke away to let her breathe.

"I assume you missed me?" He asked with a crooked grin and a chuckle.

"More than you'll ever know," she replied.

And for the first time that day, she looked out the huge glass wall in his room. The bright, beautiful full moon was breathtaking.

"Lovely isn't it? Though still not nearly as beautiful as you, love."

"I disagree. I think it doesn't compare to you, my glorious moon."


End file.
